Enamorate
by Sophie Moon Light
Summary: La psicóloga de Blue, le dice que teniendo un hombre a su lado será feliz, sin embargo, esta no le cree. Ese mismo día conoce a Green, su nuevo vecino por tiempo limitado. Green, a pedido de la madre de Blue, finge estar enamorado de esta, pero finalmente, se termina enamorando realmente de la castaña.
1. Lo que ella necesita

1.

La hija de Marisa. La que siempre es alegre, ¡Quién diría que ella necesitaría psicólogo!

- ¿Y bien?

- ¿Y bien qué? - Respondió seca Blue, acomodándose en el sofá amarillo de la consulta, era tan incómodo que con solo mirarlo ya te dolía la espalda. Blue lo vivía cada lunes. Ella no estaba loca, y el hecho de Deoxys se tragara a sus padres frente a sus ojos había pasado hace mucho.

Pasado, pisado.

- Pues no sé de que hablar con usted, Blue. Hemos hablado de su relación con amigas, familias y con l sociedad... me queda claro que no apoya al actual presidente - Blue sonrió al comentario de Caitlin, su psicóloga.

- Pues si no quedan temas de conversación, creo que las sesiones deberían terminar ya de una vez.

- Ni lo crea, Blue. Aún me quedan temas de conversación con usted - Caitlin miró fijamente a Blue.

- ¿Sobre qué? ¿Sobre lo incómodo que son tus sofás, Caitlin? - Blue volvió a intentar acomodarse en el sofá. Sin esperanzas de que las estúpidas sesiones con Caitlin terminaran.

- Si eso afecta a su subconsciente, sí, pero cómo sé que no lo hace en absoluto, mejor hablamos de otro tema. - Sacó de su abrigo (El cual era totalmente delgado) una pequeña libreta azul, comenzó a leer en voz alta los temas de los que había hablado con la castaña.

- ¿Ya? - Preguntó Blue - Espero esto sea rápido, mi espalda ya me duele.

- ¿Desea volver a hablar sobre el Presidente, Blue? - Preguntó hastiada. Siempre hablaban del actual Presidente. Blue lo insultaba y ella simplemente decía _"Ajá" _a todo.

- Nop. Ya desahogué todo mi odio hacia él.

- Bueno, tengo más temas en el arsenal - Caitlin revisó su libreta - De los chicos. Hemos hablado de amigas, familia, presidente, música, presidente, mascotas, presidente... y más presidente.

- Tampoco exageres. Sólo hemos hablado del presidente unas cuantas veces que puedo contar con mis dedos - Puso sus pies sobre una pequeña mesita

- Le sorprendería cuantos "Presidente" tengo anotados en mi libreta.

- ¿Podrías tutearme?

- Nop. Es mi paciente, Blue, y yo no tuteo a mis pacientes.

- Francamente, creo que necesita un hombre a su lado, Blue. Ha estado muy deprimida... y muy crítica hacia el pobre presidente.

- ¡Bah! Puedo vivir perfectamente sin uno a mi lado - Bufó Blue. Aunque conocía a Caitlin. A veces hablaba en serio, y otras se pasaba, cuando tenía su "abrigo" desabrochado, hablaba enserio, y cuando estaba abrochado, se pasada. Miró el chaleco de Caitlin. Desabrochado. Mierda.

- ¿Segura? Pues todas necesitamos compañía, y usted, Blue, no es una excepción. Tiene veinte años, más tarde le será difícil conseguir a alguien. Necesita estar bien. - Tenía razón... últimamente, ni la música calmaba a la castaña, y cuando la música no la calmaba, algo andaba mal.

Blue guardó silencio, y en ese momento, sonó su alarma, la hora había terminado.

- Hasta el próximo Lunes, Blue - Caitlin extendió la mano a Blue, quien la estrechó.

Cada Lunes era lo mismo, el saludo-despedida de ambas era ridículo, pero no se lo discutiría a Caitlin.

Odiaba ir al psicólogo, al final de cada sesión se prometía a sí misma no volver, pero luego su madre la convencía de seguir yendo, y es que Caitlin era la psicóloga-amiga de su madre desde hace 10 años, y por eso Blue sentía que debía seguir yendo, de compromiso.

* * *

Llegó a su casa, la cual le habían comprado sus padres, pidiendo a gritos que saliera de la suya.

Buscando las llaves, vio que un chico bajaba de un hermoso auto rojo, bastante costoso a su parecer. Abría el compartimiento trasero de este y bajaba cajas, al tiempo en el que una mujer salía de la casa del lado de la suya, y abrazaba al muchacho. El chico vio que Blue lo miraba, y la miró, Blue fingió que no lo miraba, mirando inmediatamente hacia su puerta.

El chico tenía unos hermosos ojos verdes que se distinguían a distancia, un cabello castaño claro y parado. A juzgar por la opinión de Blue, el chico era muy guapo.

Finalmente, el chico entró a la casa del lado de la suya, la de Lili, una señora que el día en el que ella llegó, le llevó un pastel de manzana.

Cuando el castaño entró, ella también lo hizo. Volvería a su estúpida rutina, a su vida sin emociones.

* * *

- ¡Green! - Lili soltó a Green y lo besó varias veces en su rostro - Lo lamento, pero estoy emocionada de verte. Hace mucho no te veía.

- Tía, te traje esto... - Green sacó de su maleta una pequeña caja musical, con música romántica, la que tanto le gustaba a su tía.

- Muchas gracias, Green - La mujer tomó entre sus manos la hermosa caja musical, que parecía tener incrustados diamantes - ¿Y qué tal te fue en Unova?

Green había dejado a su tía y a su abuelo, con los cuales vivía desde la muerte de sus padres, que sucedió cuando tenía solo 3 años, lo había dejado para estudiar en Unova, y había vuelto por unas merecidas vacaciones.

- Hice cuatro amigos, pude que vengan a pasear el próximo fin de semana.

- ¡Hay no! ¡No me llenes la casa! - Ambos rieron ante el comentario

- Sabía que dirías eso, tía. ¿Cómo está el abuelo?

- ¡Bien! Algo cansado, aún no termina su investigación, pero dice que esta semana la termina.

- Ya era hora. No pensaba que seguía con eso...

- Pues... era algo larga... y bueno, últimamente no me ignora tanto como antes.

- Nos ha ignorado por tres años, ahora recién nos empieza a notar... maldita investigación.

- ... ¿Qué quieres comer, querido? - Cambió el tema Lili, no le gustaba hablar de su padre y los tres años que los tuvo a ella y a su sobrino en el olvido, era mejor vivir el presente.

- ¡Lo que sea! Muero de hambre - Se apoyo en el barandal de la ventana - Cualquier pasta estará bien.

- Hecho - Lili se dirigió a la cocina, y le tiró a Green unas galletas - Son para que pases el hambre.

Green asintió y las dejó a un lado, recordaba cuando era pequeño y miraba por la ventana, con la esperanza de que algún día, sus padres volvieran.

Era tan ingenuo... aunque bueno, su abuelo le había dicho que su padres habían ido a buscarle juguetes a la juguetería de los cielos. Suponía que era por su bien, esa era la única forma en la que un niño de 3 años podría entender que sus padres están muertos y no los verá más.

Se quedó pensando en su vida, en que quizás, no había sido tan mala como él creía. Le tocó vivir la muerte de sus padres a temprana edad, pero más allá de eso su vida se podría decir que del uno al diez, le ponía un ocho, y un ocho no era mal número. Pasados unos minutos, Blue pasó trotando por la calle, y Green no pudo evitar alzar más la vista y concentrarse en ella. Llevaba ropa deportiva, unos auriculares para escuchar música y tenía el cabello suelto, se movía con el viento de un lado para el otro. Nunca antes la había visto en su vida.

- Tía - La llamó - ¿Quién es la castaña de al lado?

- Ahhh, ¿Recuerdas a Marisa? Es su hija, Blue.

- Sí, me acuerdo, es algo chismosa.

- Bueno, Marisa y su marido no sabían como sacar a Blue de su casa, y le compraron una casa aquí.

- ¿Entonces es nueva en el vecindario?

- No, se mudó poco después de que tú volvieras a Unova después de las vacaciones pasadas. ¿Te interesa?

- No, no, solo que me daba intriga.

* * *

Siguió trotando hasta llegar a la casa de uno de sus mejores amigos, Silver, y luego, tocó a la puerta de Yellow.

- ¡Espera! - Le gritó Silver, quien corría por alcanzarlas.

- Se nos hará de noche - Bromeó Blue

Silver se apresuró para alcanzarlas.

- "Hola Silver. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te fue hoy? Bien Blue, Yellow, gracias por preguntar" - Ambas rieron

- Perdón, Yellow ya va en su mundo y a mí se me olvida lo sensible que puedes llegar a ser.

- No me importa en absoluto, solo sean más atentas la próxima vez.

- Lo prometemos - Dijeron al unísono

- Bueno, como yo si soy educado les pregunto ¿Cómo les fue hoy?

- Pues... comí empanadas, y aprendí a cocinar pizza. - Yellow miró a todos lados, la verdad, nada interesante le había pasado

- ¡Bien! Finalmente mis padres decidieron que me pagarían los gastos comunes de la casa. Eso significa que este año no trabajaré en el local de Yogurt del padre de Gold, lo que significa que podré disfrutar mis vacaciones este año.

- En otras palabras, vivirás de joda. - Silver remarcó el tono irónico

- Ya sé que ya no salgo mucho, pero es mi nuevo estilo. Prometí que no más fiestas nocturnas desde la apuesta de Gold...

-_Flashback-_

_- A que no puedes beber más de 50 vasos llenos de Cerveza. Mi record es 100, y sé que no lo podrás superar._

_- ¿A sí? ¿Cuanto quieres apostar, niñito?_

_-Fin del Flashback- _

- ¿Entonces tu nuevo estilo es ser una aburrida antisocial por culpa de Gold?

- La resaca fue enorme. Además, me lo dice alguien que aún tiene una cuenta anónima en Twitter.

- ¡Ayudo a muchas personas!

- ¿Con qué?

- Las recomiendo y ganan seguidores - Blue rió, mientras Yellow se detenía a ver a un pequeño conejito blanco

- Por eso te quiero.

- ¿Y como te fue en el psicólogo hoy?

- Solo diré que se vaya a la mierda.

- ¿Qué te dijo que no te gustó? - Yellow los alcanzó

- Que necesito un hombre a mi lado.

La rubia miró a Silver de reojo.

- ¿Y yo qué soy? - Rió Silver

- Intentó decirme que necesito un novio.

- ¿Y no la mandaste a la mierda?

- ¿Porqué tendría que hacerlo?

- No sé. Tú eres rara.

- No creo que tenga razón.

- Para mí que sí, debes conformarte con alguien que no sea yo.

- No lo veo tan así.

- No lo ves así porque eres terca. Pero te mueres por salir con alguien.

- ¡NO!

- Sep, y te apuesto que yo y esa loca tenemos razón.

- Te apuesto que no me enamoro estas vacaciones.

- ¿Qué apostamos?

- Hmm, el que pierde le hace un masaje a los pies al otro.

- Sé que ganaré. Y que bueno, porque no quisiera tocar tus pies.

- Pues deberás tocarlos ¡Vas a perder!

- ¿Segura?

* * *

Marisa dio una pequeña sonrisa ladeada al escuchar lo que Caitlin le decía.

- No se ría, hablo enserio. Su hija necesita a alguien.

- ¿Estás segura de lo que me dices?

- Sí.

- Caitlin, ¿Porqué me tratas de "Usted"? Fuera de sesiones, me tratas de "Tú"

- Entre estas 4 paredes, trato a mis pacientes de Usted.

- Vale, vale, ¿Porqué me cuentas esto a mí?

- Usted es su madre, y supongo que puede encontrarle un buen hombre a Blue-Chan.

- No será tarea fácil. Entre los ideales de Blue está _"No salir con chicos" _

- Pues debe cambiar eso - Caitlin miró el reloj - Hasta la próxima.

* * *

Marisa se quedó pensando en lo que le había dicho Caitlin. ¿De verdad la solución a todos los problemas de Blue era un novio?

Era martes, y como de costumbre, Marisa fue a la casa de Lili, y claro, nunca estaba de más saludar a su hija en el trayecto.

Marisa y Lili se encargaban de correr los chismes del vecindario, todo, absolutamente todo, estaban enteradas de todo. A pesar de no tener tanta edad, se les apodaba "Las viejas chismosas."

* * *

Como era de costumbre, Blue salió a caminar. Volvió a toparse con lo que parecía era un nuevo vecino, pues ya se había instalado allí. Ella le dedicó una sonrisa, que rápidamente le fue devuelta. Cuando él se dio la vuelta, siguió caminando en dirección contraria, lo que Blue aprovechó para mirarlo mientras caminaba, se acomodó en la fuente del medio del pequeño parque del vecindario. Era lindo, realmente lindo, pero no lo conocía, ni una palabra habían articulado ambos, debía controlarse. Sin darse cuenta de que seguía inclinándose, se cayó dentro de la fuente. Largó un grito agudo que hizo que Green corriera y la sacara de allí. Le tendió la mano, y ella, un tanto avergonzada, la aceptó. Se sentaron en una banca que estaba cerca.

- Debes pensar que soy una imbécil - Rió Blue - No me parece que esta haya sido una buena forma de dar las primeras impresiones.

- Yo no creo en las primeras impresiones. - Aclaró el castaño

- ¡Que bueno! Sino, me habría ido mal.

- No creo, caerse en una fuente es algo que le puede pasar a cualquiera.

- ¿Tú dices? - Blue lo miró de reojo

Green negó y le entregó su abrigo.

- Bueno, no a todos, pero puede pasar

- Muchas gracias por el abrigo, ehmm... chico que me sacó de la fuente.

- Green, me llamo Green.

- Blue, un placer - Se formó un incómodo silencio que Green rompió

- ¿No prefieres ir a tu casa? Te vas a enfermar

- No, la verdad, necesitaba mojarme, estaba muerta de calor. - Green rió

- Aún así, no creo que debas estar toda mojada aquí. La gente nos mira raro.

- Creí que no te importaban las primeras impresiones.

- Bueno, yo no tengo primeras impresiones hacia los demás, pero desgraciadamente si me importa lo que piensan los demás de mí.

- ¿Porqué? Importa más lo que tú pienses de ti mismo y cómo te sientas siendo lo que eres.

- Es un buen razonamiento, y lo apoyo al cien por ciento, pero me importa lo que piensan de mi - Otro incómodo silencio se formo entre ambos, pero esta vez, Blue habló

- Si te hace sentir mejor, mi primera impresión tuya fue buena

* * *

Green llegó a la casa de su tía y vio a Marisa en el sofá, ambas conversando.

- ¡Green! Ven, siéntate - Green fingió una sonrisa y se sentó con ellas.

Marisa lo miró un poco, esperaría hasta que Lili se fuera para poder hablar con el chico tranquilos.

- Eh, Lili, ¿Porqué no me enseñas como haces la pizza de extra queso?

- Claro, iré a calentar el horno - Cuando por fin salió, Marisa le sonrió al ojiverde, con cara de cómplice.

- Necesito pedirte algo, Green - Green arqueó las cejas y Marisa rió ante su reacción - Tranquilo, no harás nada que no quieras.

- Explícate mejor.

- Veo que ya conoces a mi hija Blue...

- Sí. ¿Y ella qué tiene que ver en lo que me vas a proponer?

- Tiene mucho que ver - Green entrecerró los ojos, no sabía adonde quería llegar Marisa. Esa mujer era capaz de cualquier cosa.

- Se me había ocurrido que quizás...

- Que quizás...

- Mi hija necesita un hombre a su lado.

- ¿Un hombre? - Green cada vez entendía menos

- Sí. Necesita enamorarse, pero nunca se le dio la oportunidad. Y aunque ella lo oculte le gustaría tener novio.

- Me alegro por ella, todos necesitamos enamorarnos.

- Green, ¿Estás soltero? - Los pensamientos de Green iban para cualquier lado, realmente pensaba que Marisa lo estaba tratando de "Seducir"

- Sí...

- Quiero que finjas enamorarte de mi hija por un tiempo.

- ¡¿QUÉ?! - Cálculos fallidos, pero había algo en lo que no se equivocaba, esa mujer estaba loca.

- Sí, vendría a ser como un juego en el que la enamorarás y después haces que su relación termine bien para ambos. Así mi hija tiene lo que necesita, por lo menos, por un rato y con fecha de vencimiento, y tú, bueno, sé que cualquier hombre aceptaría.

- Entonces creo que no soy hombre.

- ¡Vamos, Green! Todos salen ganando

- No quiero lastimar a Blue.

- No lo harás.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

- Porqué no serías capaz de hacerlo - Green dudó un poco. La verdad no parecía tan mala idea, podría conocer más a Blue y de último caso, podrían terminar enamorándose de verdad y todo iría bien.

- Por favor, sé que ella necesita eso. Si no lo necesitara no te lo estaría pidiendo. - Green volvió a pensar. Solo haría lo que Marisa le decía, en realidad no estaba buscando nada serio esas vacaciones, simplemente quería tener alguien con quien hablar cada tanto, quizás no sea mala idea.

- Está bien, acepto - Marisa sonrió

- Gracias Green, no sabes cuanto te lo agrade... - Se calló cuando Lili entró

- ¿De qué hablaban ustedes dos?

- Me contaba sobre su viaje - Mintió Marisa.

Green se quedó pensando unos segundos más, estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. Pero se seguía repitiendo lo mismo para sí mismo; nota mental, prohibido enamorarse.


	2. Sesión de preguntas

2.

_"¡Qué Casualidad!" _era lo que Blue siempre decía. Pero Green sabía perfectamente que no lo era. A veces se preguntaba porqué le había dicho que sí a Marisa. A veces odiaba su manera de responder las cosas sin antes pensarla dos veces, o hasta sin pensarla una sola vez. Le había prometido a Marisa que lo iba a hacer, la iba a ayudar a... Todavía no sabía a qué la iba a ayudar. Ella le había hecho una lista con las actividades y horarios en los que Blue pasaría las vacaciones. Los lunes iba al psicólogo, después a correr. Los martes siempre iba al mismo bar a tomar algo, y después salía a correr. Los miércoles iba al gimnasio, y ese día no corría. Los jueves solamente salía a correr. Y el viernes salía a pasear un rato para sacar fotos con su cámara. El sábado y el domingo no hacía nada en especial.

Green no sabía si tenía que fingir que se enamorara de Blue, o simplemente fingir que él quiere que Blue se enamore de él. Ya era tarde para decir no, ya había empezado con el plan de conquista. Y al fin y al cabo, si todo sale bien, será solo una anécdota que contarle a sus amigos cuando vuelva a Unova.

Acarició su sien y dejó sobre la mesa el papel con los horarios de Blue, definitivamente parecería un acosador, suspiró y salió de la sala.

Sin notarlo, la hoja cayó al suelo.

No sabía que hacer... ¿Qué le gustaría a una chica? Tal vez ir al cine a ver crepúsculo... no, eso los torturaría a ambos... ¿Ir a cenar bajo la luz de las velas? Muy cursi... ¿Ir a la playa? Perfecto.

* * *

La sangre escurría por su brazo, tomó su bolso y se fue de la casa de Yellow, molesta con Rose, una de las sirvientas de Yellow.

Yellow se había ganado la lotería hace dos meses, y la gastó en comodidades propias.

Ella haría lo mismo si tuviera esa suerte. Amaba vivir de joda, aunque de seguro, antes se lo hubiera gastado en fiestas, ropa y alcohol.

No, la nueva Blue era diferente.

- ¡Señorita Blue! Lo lamento tanto, en verdad no fue mi intención - Dijo la mujer de cabello rosa, Blue cerró fuertemente los ojos y siguió su camino.

De seguro lo decía para que Yellow no le echara, es decir, ella es la mejor amiga de la rubia, y gracias a Rose, ahora tenía un tajo de al menos tres centímetros.

- Déjalo - Musitó la castaña caminando hasta su casa

Rose bajó la cabeza dando un suspiro, rindiéndose.

- Yellow-Chan... - Subió las escaleras la mujer, para dirigirse a su jefa.

Al no recibir respuesta, se alarmó, pues por lo que sabía, Yellow estaba leyendo un libro en ese momento.

Subió las largas escaleras completamente y tocó la puerta de la rubia, nadie le dijo un suave _"Pase"_ o se levantó para abrirle, así que decidió abrirla ella misma.

Al entrar, vio a Yellow durmiendo, eso lo explicaba todo. Tenía su nariz roja y estaba muy tapada, sábana tras sábana.

Tocó su frente y comprendió que Yellow estaba enferma.

* * *

Dejó que el agua se llevara toda la sangre que escurría de su brazo.

Luego, colocó shampoo de vainilla sobre su cabello y lo lavó. A eso de quince minutos más tarde, salió de la ducha envuelta en una gran toalla.

Se colocó el vestido celeste que se usaba de uniforme en la cafetería, las bailarinas negras y tomó su liga, la cual mordió con los labios mientras le escribía un mensaje a Silver.

_"Ahora me voy a la cafetería. A la noche nos vamos, recuerda. Besos_.

_ Blue._"

Sus padres estaban teniendo ciertos problemas económicos, había conseguido empleo en la _"Coffee House"_ cafetería que pertenecía a Giovanni, un empresario, el cual era padre de Silver y la conocía de pequeña, pues ella fue la primera amiga de su hijo.

_"¿Tan temprano entras? Vale, por la noche. Solo procura no faltar... y no sacar viejas costumbres."_

recibió el mensaje

_"Calma. No tendrás a una Blue alcohólica en tu fiesta de cumpleaños"_

Bloqueó su celular y se amarró el cabello en una cola de caballo, puso su celular en uno de los bolsillos y se fue a la cafetería.

- Buenos días - Saludó cambiando el cartel de _"Cerrado" _al de _"Abierto" _

Al poco rato, todas las chicas que trabajaban en la _"Coffee House" _llegaron y empezaron a trabajar. Todas estaban ocupadas, menos Blue, no había ningún cliente que la necesitara por ahora, por lo que hizo lo de siempre: Abrió las cartas de Pokér y comenzó a jugar.

- No me ganarás, Blue - Rió la castaña

- Eso lo veremos, por cierto, Blue, te vez muy guapa hoy - Se respondió a si misma simulando otra voz.

- ¿Dejarías de jugar pokér contigo misma y me atenderías? - Pidió una voz molesta.

Blue bufó, odiaba trabajar con su alma, pero bueno... si no lo hacía, la despedirían, y eso significaba que no pagaría la casa, lo que significaba que viviría en la calle como vagabunda, o mejor aún, debajo de un puente. Si, eso sonaba mejor.

- ¿Qué quieres? - Respondió mirando a un chico que le guiñaba en ojo, con la boca, ella pronunció _"Llámame" _y luego miró al chico que atendía - ¡Green! ¡Qué casualidad!

_No sabes cuanta _pensó

- Un café negro, por favor, Blue.

- Y-ya lo traigo - No sabía porqué, pero se sonrojo de inmediato al ver la cara del chico castaño, solo asintió y se fue hasta la cocina.

Llevó el café amargo y Green le pidió que se sentara junto a él, cuando lo hizo, éste trago saliva y tomó las mano de la chica de ojos azules y la miró fijamente.

_Bien, no sé rogar, y no pienso aprender... aquí va _pensó al entrar en contacto visual con Blue.

- ¿Qué quieres? Tengo que trabajar, llegaron más clientes.

- Blue, te quería in... - Green fue interrumpido por Katy, la chica a cargo de la cafetería cuando Giovanni no estaba.

- ¿Podrías trabajar en vez de hacer cursilerias con tu novio, Blue? - Pidió la mayor

Ambos se ruborizaron a más no poder, y se formó un silencio incómodo.

- Uh... no son... yo... lo siento, será mejor que me vaya, adiós, kouhai y ehhmm ¿ClienteQueTomaDeLaManoABlueChan-Kun? - Dicho eso, Katy se fue del lugar avergonzada.

- ¿Qué mierda fue eso? - Preguntó extrañado Green

- Mi jefa en una de sus escenas de _"Blue-Chan, eres la peor kouhai que he tenido, ¡TRABAJA!" _- Imitó la voz de Katy

- Como decía antes de que llegara tu amiga, te quería inv... - Un pensamiento cruzó su mente, tal vez, ella tenía planes con sus amigos, una invitación era libre a dos respuesta: Sí o No, así que analizó lo que diría y lo cambió todo - Te pasaré a recoger a eso de las siete de la tarde, iremos a la playa que está por aquí cerca. ¿Entendido? - Dicho eso, se fue de la cafetería.

Invitar, o mejor dicho, obligar a una chica a asistir a una cita era realmente sencillo... si no tenía tiempo de dar su opinión al respecto.

* * *

- ¿No vas a contarme nada? - Le dijo Gold con una mirada cómplice y pícara - Silver me dijo que estás vuelta loca por un chico, y no creo que sea yo... o él.

Estaban sentados en una de las mesas del restaurante donde generalmente almorzaba la castaña, habían salido como dos persona queriéndose conocer.

- ¿Nada de qué? No te entiendo - Dijo Blue con el ceño fruncido

- ¡No te hagas la desentendida! Sé que te quieres comer a aquel nuevo vecino tuyo, Silver me lo contó.

- Nunca nos viste juntos.

_Ese Silver no se puede quedar callado _pensó molesta

- No, pero desde el martes que te he buscado para salir a la fiesta de la familia Berlitz, a la que por cierto, terminé asistiendo junto a Black, estuvo genial. Bueno, el punto es que cada vez que te llamaba me contestabas _"Lo siento, he estado con mi vecino Green, el cual me encontré hoy y me invitó a tal lugar ¿Ya te hablé de Green, Gold? _- En la última parte, imitó la voz de Blue, quien rió al escuchar esa imitación - Y déjame decirte que me hablas de él cada vez que puedes.

- ¡Eso es mentira! He estado mucho con él, sí, pero en mi defensa, siempre nos encontramos y me invita a tomar algo.

- Para mí es mucha coincidencia - Gold frunció el ceño - Tanta coincidencia que me parece que acá hay algo oculto.

- El alcohol empieza a matar tus pocas neuronas, Gold. - Dijo Blue algo divertida

- Se disfruta beberlo, y tú sabes bien eso.

- Sí, lo sé, pero tengo mis dudas en si te quedan o no algunas cuantas neuronas.

- Y yo tengo dudas con respecto a tu vecino. En fin, ¿es lindo, más que yo?

- Me lo preguntas desde el martes siempre que puedes.

- Sí, pero no me respondes.

- No sé si es mi tipo de hombre pero no niego que es lindo, más que tú.

- Vaya... debe ser hermoso, entonces... ¿Para chuparse los dedos?

- Sí.

- ¿Está más bueno que comer pollo con las manos?

- Puede ser... sabes que no hay nada mejor que eso.

- Es igual a mí, tal vez sea mi hermano gemelo.

- No, él es más guapo... y no tiene neuronas muertas.

El chico calló a la de ojos azules con un golpe en la cabeza y luego siguió hablando.

- Si tuvieras la oportunidad de salir con él, ¿Lo harías?

- ¿Por qué tanta obsesión con Green, Gold? ¿Lo amas?

- Más que a mí mismo - Blue sonrió

_Esto me huele a yaoi _pensó divertida

- Pero ahora respondeme, estoy aburrido y quiero que me respondas.

- ¿Estás aburrido? ¿Esto te aburre? - Se señaló

- Si me respondes eso juro que no me aburro.

- Bueno, no sé, apenas lo conozco y no sé muchas cosas sobre él.

- Hay casos en los que la gente se besa en el primer día en el que se conocen.

- Querrás decir en la primera noche, eso sólo pasa en las fiestas y boliches cuando la gente se pasa de alcohol, cómo tú. Me sorprende que no hayas violado a Crys hasta ahora.

- ¿Y? Pasa, estoy seguro de que le haces nietos con la mirada. Además, lo haré, créeme.

- Deja de molestarme Gold.

- Sabes que te quiero... algo, pero sí, te quiero.

- ¿Cuánto me quieres?

- Cuenta las estrellas y lo averiguarás.

- Pero es de día y está nublado...

- Por eso mismo - Blue le dio un golpe en el hombro y comenzaron a reír juntos - Bueno, puede que te quiera un poco pero no me pegues más.

- Yo hago lo que quiero, cuando quiero, dónde quiero y si mi mamá me deja.

- Por eso te quiero - Le sonrió Gold

- Mejor vamos, se nos hará de noche - Ambos se levantaron olvidándose completamente de que no habían pagado la cuenta.

* * *

En su trascurso a su casa, Blue se puso a pensar en todas las preguntas que le había hecho Gold sobre Green.

Rápidamente borró su pensamiento de la cabeza, era lógico que no lo besaría, no le pasaba absolutamente nada con él. Parecía ser una gran persona, parecía ser un hombre hecho y derecho. Y aunque la haya pasado excelente con él desde el martes que empezaron a hablarse, Blue no quería nada con nadie. Y eso era porque no lo quería aceptar, ella sí quería algo con alguien. Como si el destino la hubiese escuchado, Green estaba fuera de su puerta.

- ¿G-green?

- ¿No recuerdas que te dije que iríamos a la playa?

- Dijiste a las siete, faltan treinta minutos - Blue se apoyó en la pared

- ¿Ya miraste la hora? - Bufó mientras se acercaba hasta ella

- Nop, pero supongo que son las seis cuarenta...

- Son las siete - Acomodó algunos de los mechones sueltos y desordenados de su cabello tras su oreja, lo que sonrojó a Blue

- E-está bien, me cambio y vamos - Dijo en voz baja, Green asintió y la castaña sacó las llaves de su bolsillo.

Una vez dentro, Blue subió las escaleras, dejando a Green sentado en el sofá.

Cuando Blue subió completamente y se escuchó el sonido de la puerta cerrándose, éste se levantó y miró los estantes de Blue, quería saber si le gustaba leer.

Se levantó y se dirigió hasta su estante, al parecer sí le gustaba.

Tenía la saga de _Divergente, _la de _Cazadores de Sombras, _la de _Crepúsculo _(Que tenía rayada en la tapa la palabra"_Basura"_), y tenía _Bajo la misma Estrella, El Club de los Corazones Solitarios, Cómo matar a un ruiseñor _y varios más.

Sonrió al ver el título de _"Bajo la Misma Estrella" _fue el primer libro que leyó y que le sacó lágrimas.

- ¡Hay, Hazel! No merecías ese sufrimiento intenso... - Se dijo mentalmente.

Comenzó a hojear las páginas del que consideraba _"Su libro favorito" _y de ellas salió una foto doblada. La intriga se apoderó de él y ordenó uno por uno los libros de la castaña, luego, tomó la foto entre sus manos y la abrió.

Era una foto de Blue, quien era tomada de los hombros por un chico de cabello que le llegaba hasta los hombros, rubio y con traje de baño azul, tenía junto a él una tabla de surf celeste y blanca. Blue estaba con el cabello tomado en una coleta inclinada hacía el lado, mechones salvajes se le escapaban, y llevaba un bikini morado.

- Se llama Dake - Dijo Blue haciendo reaccionar a Green. Blue, al gusto de Green estaba muy hermosa. Tenía una falda larga por atrás y por los costados, adelante se podían ver sus perfectas piernas. Llevaba unas sandalias y una remera blanca que hacía que se luciera el estampado de la falda. - Fuimos novios por muchísimo tiempo.

- ¿Fuimos? Y, ¿Qué pasó? - Preguntó curioso Green al mismo tiempo que sacaba el libro, lo habría y ubicaba la foto dónde estaba. Blue suspiró e intentó que las palabras le salieran, pero no pasaba nada.

- No es necesario que me lo cuentes, Blue.

- No, no, está bien. Es que nunca hablo de esto con nadie.

- Yo no puedo ser la excepción, si no quieres hablarlo lo entiendo - Sin darse cuenta, ambos estaban cada vez más cerca, tan cerca que sus respiraciones se mezclaban.

-Él me engañó con otra. Pero por más que haya sido horrible lo que me hizo, no pude sacar su foto de ahí. Ese día él me había pedido que sea su novia, muy enamorada le dije que sí, sin pensar que yo no lo conocía muy bien a Dake. Nuestra relación nunca fue perfecta, yo siempre sentí que él me ocultaba algo, pero sabía cuál era la respuesta, entonces no quería averiguar si mis suposiciones estaban bien.

- Así que decidiste cambiar tu forma de ser para reparar sus mentiras - La voz de Green había cambiado, casi hablaba en un susurro.

- Sí, eso mismo. Hasta que me cansé de ser algo que no era - Ambos se quedaron el silencio un rato.

- ... ¿Nos vamos? - Preguntó Green para cambiar el tema. Blue asintió, hablar de Dake no era una cosa que le gustara.

Green se cambió de ropa y luego de eso, partieron.

Fueron caminando a la playa porque no estaba muy lejos de donde ellos se encontraban. Cuando llegaron, se dieron cuenta de que no había nadie en la playa, mejor para ambos. Blue amaba estar rodeada de gente desconocida, podría hacer nuevos amigos, pero esta vez, prefería la intimidad, y a Green el hecho de que estén solos podría ayudarle con su plan.

- ¿Cómo te enteraste que Dake te engañaba?

- Un día lo seguí, por más que perdiera todo mi orgullo y dignidad, necesitaba sacarme las dudas. Y me las saqué. Cuando lo seguí lo vi encontrándose con una chica. Los vi besarse, y lo peor es que él no la besaba como me besaba a mi. Ahí empecé a generarme una duda, ¿me engañaba a mi o la engañaba a esa chica? Al poco tiempo le dije todo y se terminó. No lo veo desde entonces, creo que ya pasaron siete meses.

- Es bastante. - Blue asintió con la cabeza mientras miraba hacia la nada.

- ¿Y por qué guardaste su foto después de lo que te hizo?

- Porque las personas son las que cambian, no los recuerdos. Dake cambió, pero los recuerdos que yo tengo con él siguen siendo los mismos, y a pesar de todo viví muchas cosas lindas con él.

- Te entiendo.

- ¿Con qué?

-Con todo esto. Yo también tenía una novia que me engañó. La pasé muy mal. Y me generé la misma duda que tú.

- ¿Hace cuánto cortaron?

- Tres o cuatro meses.

- ¡No es nada! Si te sirve de algo, creo que esa chica está loca por engañarte.

- ¿Qué? - Eso no era precisamente lo que Blue quería decir, de hecho no quería decir nada, pero las palabras salieron solas de su boca. Green sonreía mientras Blue se ponía cada vez más nerviosa y tensa.

- Quiero decir, cualquier chica estaría loca de engañar a un hombre. Lo decía generalizando. - Green asintió con la cabeza pero no le creyó ni una sola palabra de lo que acaba de decir.

- ¿Negro o blanco? - Blue miró extrañada a Green mientras caminaban por la orilla del mar. Este le sonrió y siguió hablando.-Es para que podamos conocernos un poco más. Es un simple juego de preguntas, primero pregunto yo, y después tú - Blue asintió con la cabeza.

- Blanco.

- ¿Porqué?

- Es más alegre

- ¿Invierno o Verano?

- Invierno

- ¿Porqué?

- Me gusta el frío.

- ¿Cuál es tu plato favorito?

- Es el hondo, porque cabe más comida. - Green rió ante el comentario de Blue

- Es un buen razonamiento. ¿Falda o pantalón?

- En días cómo este, falda, pero prefiero el pantalón. Es más cómodo.

- ¿Perro o gato?

- Gato.

- ¿Por qué?

- Son más abrazables. No sé, no hay un porqué para eso.

- ¿Amigo o más que amigo? - Blue se puso nerviosa ante esa pregunta pero trató de disimularlo

- Amigo - Green no dijo ninguna palabra más - ¿Y? No me preguntaste el Porqué para esa pregunta.

- ¿Porqué?

- Después de Dake ya no me interesa tener nada con nadie - Green detuvo su paso y Blue hizo lo mismo.

- No deberías cerrarte a otras personas sólo porque uno te demostró ser un imbécil. No te dejes manejar por los errores que cometió él. Después de lo que te hizo, con más razón te mereces a alguien que sea perfecto para ti. Yo estoy tratando de no cerrarme a las personas... - Por cada palabra que Green decía, se adelantaba un paso más hacia Blue, hasta quedar muy cerca. Sus respiraciones chocaban, y Blue tenía miedo de que Green se diera cuenta de que ella se había puesto nerviosa. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Tenía que controlarse, como ella ya había dicho, no buscaba nada con nadie.

Green lo sabía, sabía que iba a besarla, y ella también lo sabía, pero sabiendo eso, ella no se movió de donde estaba...

* * *

¡Y eso es todo! Espero que les guste ewe

Por cierto, si leen mi otro fic, _"El club de los solteros de por vida" _sabrán quién es Dake y que también engañó a la protagonista femenina de ese fic, me daba flojera crear a otro personaje xD


End file.
